


A Missing Horcrux

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Inspired by Music, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Parody, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows exactly how to defeat Lord Voldemort. He just has to destroy all the Horcruxes. But having to be The Chosen One and find them is a lot of pressure on a 17 year old boy. A song filk to "Somebody to Love" by Queen.</p><p>Oh somebody,<br/>Somebody<br/>Can anybody find me<br/>A missing Horcrux?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missing Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> "A Missing Horcrux" filked to "Somebody to Love" by Queen. Originally filked 2005.

**HARRY:  
** Can  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:**  
Anybody  
Find me  
A missing Horcrux?  
  
 **HARRY:  
** Ooh...  
Each morning I know where my path will go  
Known it since I was told so  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** He was told  
He was told to destroy 'em  
 **HARRY:  
** I was told it's my destiny  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** To kill, yeah yeah  
 **HARRY:  
** I must destroy Lord Voldemort  
I know I must destroy all the Horcruxes  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:  
** But there's just one problem to sort  
  
 **HARRY:  
** Oh, where are they?  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Where are they?  
 **HARRY:  
** Where are they?  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Where are they?  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:  
** Can anybody find me  
 **HARRY:**  
A missing Horcrux?  
Yeah

It's been hard  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** It's been hard  
 **HARRY:  
** Every day of my life  
Going through all this stuff  
All I want  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** All he wants for his strife  
 **HARRY:  
** Is to know  
One day it won't be so rough  
Gotta run, have no fun  
I'm the Chosen One  
I just wanna be with Ginny  
  
Oh, somebody  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Somebody  
 **HARRY:  
** Ooh somebody  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Please  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:  
** Can anybody find me  
 **HARRY:  
** A missing Horcrux?  
Oh oh oh  
  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** You Know Who's  
 **HARRY:  
** Voldemort  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Back again  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:  
** And I said, and I said, and I said  
 **HARRY:  
** But nobody wanted to believe me  
They said I'm going crazy  
But now that it is out and they all shout it's true  
They say, "Go, Harry go,  
Don't you know we always believed you?"  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** No, no, no, no  
Ooh...oh  
  
 **HARRY:  
** Oh, somebody  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Somebody  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:  
** Anybody find me  
 **HARRY:  
** A missing Horcrux?  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Can anybody find a missing Horcrux?  
  
 **HARRY:  
** Got no 'rents  
Got no godfather  
I keep losing those I love  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** They just keep dying and dying  
 **HARRY:  
** It's not fair, it's not fair  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** It ain't fair, it ain't fair, no no  
 **HARRY:  
** It's what Voldemort's frightened of  
So I'll rip and I'll shred all  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:  
** His Horcruxes  
One day he's gonna be dead, just...  
  
 **ORDER CHORUS:  
** Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux- ux- ux- ux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Where are they? Where are they?  
Where are they? Where are they?  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me a missing Horcrux  
  
 **HARRY and ORDER CHORUS:  
** Can anybody find me  
 **HARRY:  
** A missing Horcrux...  
  
 **ORDER CHORUS:** (with Harry improvising over them)  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
Find me a missing Horcrux  
  
 **HARRY:**  
Gotta find them anywhere  
Anybody find me a missing Horcrux?  
Find me, find me, find me...


End file.
